


Spiders and Cream

by GooeyBugs



Category: Marvel, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Caught, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter parkers ass is best, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, Wade Wilson - Freeform, ass eating, spidermanxdeadpool - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyBugs/pseuds/GooeyBugs
Summary: Peter is severely wounded, and only wade is there to take care of him. Things start spiraling out of control.





	Spiders and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! GooeyBugs here. Check out my Starker fic if you liked this one!

Peter shifted on the rooftop of his apartment. These past few days had been horrible, with work, school and trying to keep up with the avengers.  
Peter had been so stressed out he couldn't sleep or focus, so after pacing his apartment, he decided to patrol. There was an old file Tony gave him to work on, something about a gang and gun dealers. And deadpool was an important asset. Now Peter was just waiting for him to show up. 

The sound of boots clumping against the rooftop had Peter jumping up and spun around. "Hey, bany boy! Ready to go show some gangstas who's boss?" Deadpool was especially cheery, no surprise because he loved working with spidey. "Deadpool." Peter huffed.

Peter did enjoy being around wade, he was funny, kind, muscular...wait, wait. Peter kind of, maybe, just a little bit, liked the guy. But he lived in denial and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Tonight would just be another night of Peter pretending he hated Wade and lots of sexual tension.

As usual.

*************************  
"So, those are the bad guys. The weapons truck should be here in 4 minutes exactly, so we should probably take out these guys." Wade said, gazing (almost in a loving way) down at the bad guys in an alleyway from a rooftop, shrouded in the darkness of the night. "Right. Theres only 3 guys, so I'll take those two and-" Peter looked around, and realized Wade had already jumped into action below.  
He waited, watching how wade operated. (Totally not in a weird, perverted way, of course.) Deadpool had 2 uncouncious in a few minutes, and spidey swooped down to take down the other guy. He dodged two bullets and a punch before delivering a devastating uppercut that knocked generic bad guy #3 out cold. 

Then, things happened in slow motion. Peter heard tires screeching, a crazed shout from deadpool, and a huge wave of bullets came firing. Peter jumped and dodged the most of them, climbing up the alleyway wall to size up his enemy. Just some dude on top of a white van with an automatic weapon. Deadpool was busy with the driver, so Peter focused on the main threat.  
"Seriously, what is it with bad guys and white vans? You people are getting so predictable." Peter dodged a fresh batch of bullets, or at least most of them, before jump kicking the bad guy against a wall. 

Peter jumped down off the van as his heightened sense slowly went back to normal. He saw deadpool strolling up to him, a smile on his face and holding a new gun. That's when things started to get fuzzy. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and his whole body ached, before his vision narrowed and he fell forward. 

 

*****************************

Peter woke up, streams of sunlight shining in slats over his face. He attempted to sit up, only to be greeted by intense pain. He grunted and hissed, reaching over to grab his injured shoulder, only to be greeted (again,) by very, very intense pain in his abdomen.  
He heard footsteps running towards the room he was in, and Wades masked face came into view as he jogged in. "Snokums! Are you okay? Don't move, I'm fixing you up. Stay there!" Deadpool carefully pushed Peter back down on the bed. Instinctively, spidey grabbed his face, making sure his mask was still on. It was.  
"What happened?" Peter said, voice dry and cracking. "Oh, well, you took TWO bullets. I just finished patching up your shoulder but now I gotta do this one." Wade pointed to a bloody spot on Peters torso. Spidey let his head roll back and grabbed wades wrist for support. "Just hurry, please." Wade grabbed a sharp, scary looking tool and glanced back at his friend. "Okay, but this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker,"  
As much as Peter wanted to deny it, he was really scared right now. His grip on deadpools wrist tightened, and the tweaser tools dove into his skin. He tensed, and jumped, a fresh volley of blood spurting from the wound. It burned, and Peter grunted and gritted his teeth as he waited for it to be over. He felt the tweasers pull out and now his body just ached instead of burning, too.  
"There, see! Here, wanna keep this as a souvenir?" Wade dangled a bloody bullet in Peters face. "No, ow- thanks but I'm good." Peter shifted, removing his hand from wades wrist, only to realize he had crushed it to smithereens. "Oh, god wade I'm sorry- I didn't mean to Oh my god," Peter pulled himself away, watching how wade just chuckled. "Its fine. Didn't even feel it! Anyways, I'm gonna patch you up like the doll you are." 

The needle went in and out of skin, and Peter had his head back with his good arm covering his eyes. Wade loved how he looked right now, as bad as it was. His mask was pulled up halfway, his shirt was off and smears of blood had yet to be wiped away. His beautiful, toned abs tensed Every time the needle was inserted. For a moment, wade just watched his friends chest rise and fall, a warm feeling growing in his own.  
"You done?" Peter said in a hopeful tone. "Yup! Just gotta wrap you up." Deadpool was uncharacteristically quiet as he wrapped Peters wound. Peter watched him work intently, watching his muscles tense and flex as he lifted the smaller man to get the wrap underneath him. Then, he took a clean wipe and washed off the smeared blood off of spideys belly. A heat pooled in his face and groin. Wade had done all of this for his friend. He had taken such good care of him. 

Wade helped Peter sit up, putting some pillows behind his back. "I'm gonna go make some food, you just chill here." Wade strolled out of the room, peeling off bloody gloves and humming a tune. And Peters mind began to wander. He thought of Deadpools muscles, his toned pecs that bulged beneath his suit, the way he was just stating at Peter. He felt his cock twitch, and he squeezed his legs together. The adrenaline had made him just a little horny, and with deadpool around, a bones was practically inevitable. Peter slowly reached a hand down his pants. 'He's cooking, it'll be a while,' he assured himself. His fingers grazed his cock, and he remembered how long it had been since he took the time to pleasure himself. He gasped softlyas his dick hardened faster, relishing the shockwaves of pleasure. 

Soon, Peter was thrusting into his fist frantically, his lips parted and panting. His tongue even slipped out a few times. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, struggling to not moan. He opened them again, and shrieked.  
Deadpool was standing above him. Peter quickly pulled the covers up, wincing at the pain in his belly. "W-wade! What are you doing here!" Peter cried out.  
"Well, to be fair, it is my room. Also, I made pancakes." Wades body was tensed, and he wondered how long the merc was standing there. "But, no offense, I'm just an observant guy, it seemed like you might have been having some trouble? You know, with only one arm and stuff." Wade gestured toward the tent in his sheets. "I could help you out." Peter blushed and tried to sit up more. "No, I'm fine." Peter said, face a deep red now.  
Wade smirked in the most evil way possible, and it sent shivers down Peters spine. "Well, it is time to change your bandage!" "Hey! It's been on for like 15 minutes!" Peter quickly snapped back, gripping the sheet tighter. Peter knew full well what wade was up to. "Nuh-uh spider! I'm the doctor here. Now pull down the sheet. All the way."  
Peter sat there, a stubborn look on his face before pulling the thin sheet down the reveal an aching hard erection.  
"Ah! Fuck your bullet wound, this looks much more painful!" Wade said, pulling up his mask and reaching for Peters cock. Peter pretended to struggle, telling himself he didn't want this. But he did. So bad. And he knew if he struggled too hard, wade would stop.  
As soon as the ungloved hand wrapped around his cock, Peters mouth went slack. The soft stroking made his lip quiver and mind hazy. He could feel wade chuckling.

"You like that, little bug?" Wade purred in his ear. He was answered with a soft pant. Deadpool finally climbed onto the bed, hand not once leaving peters slick member. He positioned himself between spideys legs and took Peters cock all the way down in his mouth. Spiderman bucked his hips up, a sharp gasp escaping, and then he groaned in pain as he felt the throbbing of his wound. Wade pulled off his mouth with a pop and sighed. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you more comfortable." Wade said, rearranging pillows. Finally, the mercy carefully scooted Peter over, before slowly flipping him flat on his belly. Wade pulled Peters cock out so it laid between his soft, smooth thighs and pressed down on the bed. He looked so beautiful like this.  
Wade slowly advanced, loving how Peter buried his head in a pillow.

Wade pulled apart the smooth cheeks, watching as Peters tight ring twitched at the cool air. He bent down his head and flicked his tongue out, a soft gasp came from Peters lips. Wade took it upon himself to completely bury his face in spideys ass, licking and kissing every part. He moved lower, peppering kisses down Peters taint, suckling on his balls and dragging his warm tongue against the smaller man's cock. Peter started moaning louder, gripping the sheets and panting. Wade sucked on his finger, before inserting it into the tightest hole in the universe. Peters body jumped, and he was unsure weather he liked it or not. It felt strange, and Peter had really only been with girls, but he did fantasize about exactly what was happening now.  
Wade was waiting. Waiting to see if he crossed a line, but Peter looked back and breathlessly whispered "please," so wade got back to work. His finger slid in and out, his other hand rubbing peters aching cock, and his mouth sucking on Peters balls. Peter could barley take it. All these different sensations, he felt himself getting close. Wade must have sensed it, because his stroking and finger got faster. "Ah, ah, yeah! Uhn-" Peter moaned, and gasped as he felt release. His hole tightened, and his cock released sticky sperm all over his thighs. He grunted as Wade milked him through.  
Peter sighed, absolutely exhausted. Then, he heard wade moaning, and turned his head back to see he was jacking himself off, on hand spreading apart Peters cheek, so that his jizz could land right over the younger man's hole. Peter was about to protest when wade fisted into his hand violently, and warm liquid splattered all over Peters hole, cheeks, and lower back. Boy, wade sure did have a big load...Peter wondered what that would feel like inside him.  
Wade smiled, gazing at the beautiful mess. "We should probably clean up."


End file.
